customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping Beauty 1959 Aired on ABC (November 1998) Part 1
(The book opens and shows the story warned here) * Narrator: In a faraway land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and eventually their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. There was a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, where that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. * (A crowd is on its path to the castle) * Choir: Joyfully now to our princess. We come, bringing gifts and all good wishes, as well. We pledge our royalty anew. Hail to the princess Aurora! All of her subjects adore her! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Aurora! Health to the princess, wealth to the princess, long live the princess Aurora! Hail Aurora! Hail Aurora! Health to the princess, wealth to the princess, long live the princess Aurora! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Aurora! * (Inside the castle) * Narrator: Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and his Queen made welcome their life long friend. * Announcer: Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Phillip! * Narrator: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Phillip, Hubert's daughter and heir to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride. * Announcer: The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna and mistress Merryweather. * Fairies: (at the cradle) Oh, the little darling! (to the king) Your majesties.... * Flora: Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. (at the cradle) Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. * Choir: One gift, beauty rare. Full of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red rose. She'll walk with springtime wherever she goes. * Fauna: Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song. * Choir: One gift, the gift of song. Melody her entire life long. The nightingale's her troubadour, bringing her sweet serenade to her door. * Merryweather: Sweet princess, my gift shall be.... * (A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning and thunder. Maleficent appears) * Flora: Why, this is Maleficent! * Merryweather: What does she want here? * Fauna: Csendes! * Maleficent: Well, quite a glimmering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel. * (Merryweather frustratedly starts to fly towards Maleficent, but is pulled back by Flora) * Maleficent: I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. * Merryweather: You weren't allowed! * Maleficent: Now what? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped this was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my path. * Leah: And you're not offended, your excellency? * Maleficent: Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, as well, shall bestow a gift on the child. * (The fairies protect the cradle) * Maleficent: Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and die! * Leah: Oh, dear! (takes the child in her arm) * Maleficent: Ha ha ha ha! * Stefan: Seize that creature! * Maleficent: Stand back, you fools! (disappears in a flash of light, laughing)